leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rift Scuttler
, , , , , and are doubled on Rift Scuttler. Killing this monster grants a in the river she is killed on for 75 seconds, granting bonus movement speed to allies who pass through while out of combat and passively providing of the surrounding area. |gold = 70 |exp = 10 |cs = 4 |hp = |mana = |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = 60 |magicresist = 60 |movespeed = 155 |spawntime = 2:15 |respawntime = 3:00 |location = RiftScuttlerLocation.png }} Rift Scuttler is a large neutral monster found on Summoner's Rift. There are two Rift Scuttlers on the map, one found in each half of the river spanning the middle of the terrain. Rift Scuttler is unique amongst all monsters in the game for two reasons: she will not retaliate against an attacker, instead attempting to flee directly away from them, and she moves along a fixed path in the river on the part of the map where she spawns. This makes Rift Scuttler the only non-hostile and autonomously moving monster on the map. Gameplay When Rift Scuttler receives damage or gets hit by a hard crowd control from any source, she will increase her base movement speed by 100 and attempts to run from the source. She will not attempt to flee from any second sources of damage that appear. If she is forced to the very end of the river, she will perform a dash similar in appearance to back down the center and resume fleeing. Rift Scuttler has several unique interactions with crowd control: * She's not affected by if she's not in her "flee" stage. * Crowd control effects against her last twice as long. * While Rift Scuttler is under the effect of crowd control that prevents her movement, she receives 25% extra damage from all sources, including true damage. * The following crowd controls will set its armor and magic resistance to 10 until she is killed: Speed Shrine When Rift Scuttler is killed, she will head towards the entrance to the pit of or (depending on the part of the map) and will burrow into the ground, spawning an untargetable -radius above her location that grants a radius to the killer's team and a brief movement speed boost to champions that cross it for 75 seconds. After the 75 seconds, the shrine will vanish and Rift Scuttler will respawn at her location after her respawn timer has elapsed. Notes * Despite having attack damage and attack speed, Rift Scuttler is physically incapable of attacking a target, even when . When taunted, she will get locked in place for the duration. * cannot be used on the shrine. * Rift Scuttler will drop a if is nearby when she is slain. * Rift Scuttler grants health when . * If dances near Rift Scuttler, she will join him. * Similarly to other jungle monsters, if Rift Scuttler is under a turret by , she will not be targeted and will perform a continuous dash to return to the river. * Riot revealed that Rift Scuttler is female. * It is possible for Rift Scuttler to become stuck in or pit, as she will attempt to run through the inner walls in an attempt to return to the river. This can be achieved more easily by or otherwise herding her towards the pit, such as with . * If a drops its fruits near a Rift Scuttler, it will dash to the closest fruit and eat it, blocking the fruit for up to 10 seconds, after which the fruit disappears. Attacking the Rift Scuttler while she's eating a fruit will make her run away, making the fruit available again. Media ScuttleCrabDragon.png|Speed Shrine range of vision from killing a Rift Scuttler on Dragon. ScuttleCrabBaron.png|Speed Shrine range of vision from killing a Rift Scuttler on Baron. Patch Note Fixed a bug causing Scuttles to sometimes give control of the river shrine to the wrong team. ;V7.4 * Fixed a bug where clones killing the Rift Scuttler caused erratic behavior. ;V6.14 * Health bar no longer takes a few moments to appear when revealed for the first time. ;V4.20 * Added }} References de:Kluftkrabbler es:Escurridizo pl:Wędrujący Krab Category:Large monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters